troupepottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Potion Princess Koller
Martin Koller, more often called Potion Princess (or simply Potion), is a student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the period of the Second Wizarding War. She is Muggle-born and she is sorted in Ravenclaw house. Her primary motivation is Helping. Appearance Potion is about 5.7 feet tall, fourteen year old girl with a long dark-brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears her Ravenclaw Hogwarts uniform, but other than that she wears girly clothes a lot similar to Sarah Kay. Most of the time she is seen carrying a large pile of books and parchments in her hands and that gives her a look of a nerd and know-it-all, which she, after all, is. People often misunderstand her as a weak and quiet person with almost no abilities, but that is indeed not true. Personality At the first sight, other people see Potion as a sweet, kind, friendly person whose biggest ambition is to finish her school with perfect grades. After all, that is exactly how she wants others to see her. She tends to act all sweet and innocent, looking always happy and cheerful, but behind that is one very sad person, a lot more complex and mature then she seems. In her early childhood, Potion had one big trauma that will always leave a big impression on her and her thoughts. When she was five, and still living in Muggle world, she was left in to take care of her one year old brother for just few minutes, and due to her uncontrolled magic, her brother died in front of her eyes being hit by electric power. After all these years, she still believes that the accident was all her fault and she absolutely blames herself for her brother’s death, and sometimes she wishes that she have died instead of him. That event changed her personality a lot, and it was the main reason why she has grown in to a person such as she is now. When she helps other people, she feels like she is making up for what she has done to her brother, and happiness of other people is always more important to her then her own happiness. She almost never cares for her life, and she would probably die just so she can make someone she cares about happy. As a true Ravenclaw, Potion is really smart and intelligent, and talented in many areas, such as spells, potions, but also Muggle stuff as writing, music and art. All that she does or creates she does alone, and people that have seen her work are rare. She would never want to harm someone, even if she could use her spells for that, and she makes them just because she likes that, and because they are good for defense. Another area where she is absolutely natural at is psychology. She really understands people, and she can truly get to know them after speaking to them for only once. She believes that there is good in everyone and that everyone has a chance to change and start over, but that does not make her blind and naïve, because she can also see their flaws and bad sides. She believes in philosophy of Yin Yang, and that is how she sees life. When it comes to death, she believes that death is hardly a sad thing, unless someone is killed and his life is taken away from him for nothing. She believes that everyone gets an amount of time, and that people should spend that time on the best way for the whole population, helping others and doing good things, otherwise their lives will be in vain. At the other hand, she thinks that her brother could have been a great person with a beautiful life, and that he was not supposed to die, and that is what hurts her the most. Her wish to help and do good things is maybe the main reason why she wants to join the Aurors. She always seen them as great people who dedicate their whole lives to doing good deeds, and she believes that she was made to be an Auror. She wants to protect world from Dark Arts and Death Eaters, even if she dies in that attempt. For her, something like that is worth dying for. Abilities Potioneer : This is one of hers biggest talents, hence her nickname. Potion never tried to make her own potions, but she can easily correct the already existing ones and make them easier and simply. She enjoys making potions a lot, and she does that every time she is feeling down and sad. Spell Creation : Potion has already made few of her own defending spells, and she believes that they will be very useful in her future job as an Auror. One of her biggest fears is that some of the Death Eaters will find out about them, and she tries to hide them and keep them away from everyone. *Ignis dolor- Pain like in hottest fire. *Glacie dolor- Pain like in coldest ice. *Invisibilis murus- Invisible wall around opponent, not letting any of his spells to work. *Horibus visio- Makes someone see many horrible things, the things he is most scared of. Something like Boggart, but in a shape of a spell. *Respiratio obsepio-Makes someone feel like he can't breathe. *Igniscirculus-Shoots small balls of fire at someone. Psychology: One of her greatest abilities. She is able to know a person after just one talking, and she can understand every person’s emotions and feelings, and she cares for them more the she even cares for her own feelings. But this ability she uses only to help others, even if she could use it as weapon. Relationships Family Potion lives with her Muggle parents and her older sister in London, and their lives used to be cheerful and happy, until the accident with her brother. Her mother and father never thought that she had to do anything with her brother’s death, but her sister was always suspicious about it. When she was eleven and when she got the Hogwarts letter, her sister was almost absolutely sure that Potion was one to blame for what have happened, and she told her that many times. Potion is absolutely sure that her sister hates her, which is probably the truth. Professors Potion has a great relationship with school professors, due to her knowledge and activity in classes. Many professors see her as their favorite student, especially the Head of her House, Filius Flitwick. Artemis Strayer (AKA Sound) In Artemis Potion sees a big friend, but also everything she wanted to become. She really admires his power, but also the fact that he will never use it for something evil. Artemis promised her to help her at her attempt to join the Ministry of Magic, and that is why they became friends. He also saved her life when Crouch almost killed her at one duel, and he is also the on of the only persons that know about what happened to Potion and her brother. Potion thinks that Artemis and Liria are one of the cutest couples that she has ever seen, and she tends to do anything to help them both. Crouch Junior IV Before getting to know him, Potion was very frightened by Crouch. But after she found out what happened to him and his sister, she started to feel sorry for him, and her fear and hatred almost disappeared, because if someone knew how it feels to lose a brother or a sister, that was her. But still, she sees Crouch as her enemy because of his desire to get revenge, and she knows that she will do everything to protect the Ministry from him. Sherbet Blizzard Potion has quite sisterly and protective feelings towards Sherbet, and she always tries to help her, even if Sherbet doesn’t want that sometimes. Potion is familiar with the fact that Sherbet has a lack of fear and understanding that she is not powerful enough to duel people like Crouch, and she tried to make Sherbet realize that, but it was all in vain. OOC Notes *Some will probably notice that there is nothing about the short period when Potion was evil due the mistake in one of her Charms, but here is the explanation. After the Pottermore Battle, I have started over with my character, and I made her a lot deeper and different, and that is why there is no word about that. *At the beginning, Potion was supposed to be just ‘myself at Hogwarts’, but she has developed into a totally independent character. *I was thinking a lot about her theme song, and at the end I choose ‘My Immortal’ by Evanescence. Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Auror Category:Ravenclaw Category:Phoenix Tail Feather Wand Category:Redwood Wand Category:Muggle-born Category:Quite Bendy Wand Category:Single Category:Dark Past